One side of a square is $4$ meters long. What is its area?
$4\text{ m}$ $4\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 meters and the width is 4 meters, so the area is $4\times4$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 4 = 16 $ We can also count 16 square meters.